


Shatter me.

by THE_HERO



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But Tensemi needs more love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Er well., I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't think the characters swore at all...., I got prompted on tumblr, I love these two they're beautiful, I wrote this over the course of 4 days, M/M, Ooooppss, Rated for swearing, SONG PROMPT!, So sorry if it's rubbish, Song fic, mostly on my part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_HERO/pseuds/THE_HERO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Tendou stood beside the doorway with his new found revelation, Semi was inside the clubroom face flushed because he had totally seen Tendou checking him out and he did not need this.<br/>----</p>
<p>Title named after the Song I was prompted by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter me.

**Author's Note:**

> (Song prompt- ‘Shatter Me’ by Lindsay Stirling)
> 
> Prompted by HaikyuuGarbageCan on Tumblr
> 
> (Just saying I made up a bunch of bullshit about Shiratorizawa. So like don’t take anything I say about it to heart.) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writting it. Just saying this hasn't been edited in anyway so I'm sorry if it's absolutely rubbish XD 
> 
> I really need to read the latest chapters of the Manga so sorry if I left out stuff XDDD 

\------------  
_I pirouette in the dark._  
I see the stars through a mirror.  
Tired mechanical heart.  
Beats ‘til the song disappears. _~~***~~_

Typically, on your first day of high school you’re a mixture or excitement and nerves, with that added side of gut wrenching fear. For Tendou it was exactly that. Walking through the halls of the extremely large first year building of Shiratorizawa his stomach was constantly churning, the contents of his breakfast in utter turmoil as they desperately lurched up Tendou’s throat; the bile burning against the flesh. Nerves coiled around inside of the poor boy. Crouching low like a snake ready to strike. Tendou was on edge, and by going off the looks of the other students around him, he most definitely wasn’t the only one.

Shiratorizawa, the most prestigious school in the Miyagi prefecture. The hardest school to get into, only the extremely smart, lucky or talented get into Shiratori. Praised for its excellence in academia however the sporting program was nothing to laugh about. That’s why Tendou was here. One of the top players at his middle school, Tendou was scouted by the sports conductors at Shiratori. He was here for a reason. To play volleyball. To begin his path towards victory and with any luck one day make it onto the national team. He was aware that many people were wanting the same goal as he was. There was going to be some serious competition, but Tendou was confident in his talent and was certain he would make it onto at least the starting line-up for this school’s volleyball team.

As Tendou thought about Volleyball his nerves began to settle. Replaced by a warm feeling that ebbed through his body, his fingers began to tinge; itching to block a ball flying through the air like a bullet fired from a gun. That was what Tendou lived for. The burning sensation in his hands coupled with the satisfaction of a perfect shut down. Tendou was a middle blocker. Not the flashiest position, but one could argue it was the most satisfying. The commanding feeling of shutting out your opponent, blocking their every desperate move, rendering them helpless. It was that burning passion for volleyball that urged him on and gave him confidence. 

Throughout Tendou’s middle school years he didn’t make many friends. The select few, namely Ushijima Wakatoshi, he all knew from his school’s volleyball club. Ushijima was pretty much his only friend. Tendou wasn’t really un-popular. He got along with his classmates, but he just never gave friendship a second thought. To focused on volleyball, he never attempted to make many friends. That’s not to say he never wanted friends, volleyball was just more important and took up the fair majority of his time. Going into Shiratorizawa Tendou was hoping to make more friends through the volleyball program and hopefully find someone or a group of people who were just as enamored with the sport as he was. Ushijima was ok, but he was too serious for Tendou. Tendou wanted someone he could have fun with. 

~~***~~  
_Somebody shine a light_  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me __  
~~***~~

__When Tendou met Semi it wasn’t a magnetic conjoining. The first thing he noticed about the slightly shorter male was his interesting hair colour choice. Although he couldn’t really complain about the black tipped light blonde hair when he was sporting his own flame of spiky crimson red hair. Semi was standing at the edge of the court holding a Mikasa volleyball ball in both his hands, a scowl etched his features as he looked on in focus. Tendou was entranced by this strange boy. The way he handled the ball. How he took calculate steps towards the line and jumped, perfectly slapping the ball and sending it over the net… Only for it to land out of bounds. There was a loud ‘tch’ from the scowling teen as we stalked over angrily and picked up the poor ball only to glare at it in distaste._ _

__Tendou watched the scene in mild amusement before he let out a chuckle. The sound of his voice caught the attention of the angry boy. His glare was transferred and intensified as he looked on at a strange boy; who had a very interesting look to him, leaning against the wall next to the door. Tendou pretended to wipe tears from his eyes as he looked over at Semi with lidded eyes and a lazy but mischievous grin._ _

__“Wow, you really suck don’t you.” Tendou jabbed playfully._ _

__Semi looked taken aback for a moment, an eyebrow raised, before he furrowed his brow in annoyance. “What the hell’s wrong with you? Shut up.” He growled out._ _

___~~***~~_  
_Shatter me!_  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me __  
~~***~~

____Smiling Tendou closed the distance between the frowning teen. Leaning down slightly, Tendou grinned and pushed his fingers against the crease in Semi’s forehead. “You’re going to get premature wrinkles if you’re constantly frowning you know.”_ _ _ _

____Semi’s eyes widened slightly, surprised at the sudden contact, before he slapped Tendou’s hand away and scowled again. “Leave me alone.”_ _ _ _

____He went back to practicing his serves. Tendou followed Semi’s movements with his eyes not moving._ _ _ _

____“You’re going to get hit in that stupid head of yours if you don’t move,” Semi grumbled out._ _ _ _

____Tendou grinned and, taking his jacket off in the process, crouched into a receiving position.  
“Let’s see if you can hit it inside the court this time.” _ _ _ _

____Semi turned around but Tendou still caught the small smile playing at the unusual teens lips._ _ _ _

____In all honesty this wasn’t what he had intended, but if he got to play volleyball than he was happy._ _ _ _

_______~~***~~_  
If only the clockwork could speak  
I wouldn't be so alone,  
We'd burn every magnet and spring  
And spiral into the unknown  
~~***~~ 

____They fell into this strange routine. Every lunch, Tendou subconsciously sought out his grumpy friend and they spent their lunch breaks either arguing or playing volleyball.  
It took some time and a lot of work but eventually Tendou made it onto the regular team; Semi following closely behind. The day they found out Tendou had grabbed Semi by the waist and hoisted him in the air, grinning like a maniac the whole time. The second he realised what he was doing he almost dropped the poor boy, flustered beyond all reason. Tendou’s face was almost as red as his hair and looking at Semi made it worse so he had hastily grabbed his bag and walked as calmly as he could possibly manage; tripping over the steps and running into the door, out of the gym. Tendou managed to get as far as the gate before someone began calling out his name and he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder._ _ _ _

____“What the hell man?” An out of breath Semi huffed, his hand tightening its’ grip on his shoulder as Tendou turned around slowly._ _ _ _

____Bad idea. Tendou’s heart did a small flip, making the boy jump slightly in surprise._ _ _ _

_____‘What the hell?’ ____ _ _ _

______Semi’s hair was slightly dishevelled, his face red from exertion and his shoulders were rising and falling heavily. His eyebrow was raised in question.  
Tendou eyed Semi with slight confusion. “Uh I- don’t really know…” He began but trailed off, not know what to say. Honestly he didn’t even know why he felt this way. Whenever he saw Semi, his heart began to beat faster, his head space began slightly fuzzy and he felt… giddy. At first he thought it might be a flu or something, but it only happened when the monochromatic haired teen was around so he had quickly scratched that theory. His second theory was much more daunting. One he wished with his very being wasn’t correct. That he had a crush on his friend. That path was a no go in Tendou’s opinion. Falling always meant that if no one caught you, you would drop and shatter as you hit the cold, hard ground called reality. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Semi rolled his eyes and shook his head. Then, grabbing Tendou by his arm he dragged him out of the school and down the street._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Honestly,” Semi huffed, “You are so strange. You know that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not as strange as your hair.” Tendou fired back, sticking out his tongue in a teasing manor._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You are so immature.” Semi cried, chopping Tendou on the head with his hand. Tendou grinned, one eye closed in a wince. Semi had really hard hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______This was good. This was safe. Tendou was going to try his best to stay faarr away from anything further._ _ _ _ _ _

___________~~***~~_  
_Somebody shine a light_  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me __  
~~***~~

________No, no, no, nooo. This was not good. Not good at all. Why did Semi have to be so effortlessly gorgeous soaked to the core, his white training shirt sticking seductively to his skin. Tendou stared as the dishevelled boy ran into the club room in order to escape the rain pouring down outside. Tendou watched as Semi ambled over to his locker, trying, and failing horrendously, to not ogle the boy before him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Reon was standing off to the side watching his teams middle blocker switch between tying his shoelaces and ogling his best friend. Smirking the wing spiker walked past Tendou and ruffled his hair before walking out of the room and bolting into the gym._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tendou was capital F fucked. As soon as Semi began to peel off his wet shirt Tendou knew he was a goner. He must have died or something because this could not be happening. The cold dread of realisation dragged at Tendou’s shoulders as he bolted up right and hastily exited the club room. He stood beside the doorway trying to calm his beating heart and cool is now very flushed face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________This was dangerous, he could not be falling for Semi. Liking someone always lead to heartbreak for Tendou. They were either homophobic, didn’t like him back or thought he was a freak. High school was supposed to be a break. An escape. It was a stupid thought really. Maybe it was just his wishful thinking, but Tendou didn’t think about romance anymore. During middle school he was bullied a lot for the way he looked and when he came out by accident it just got worse. Ushijima was his first crush. But that lasted for the space of about a week. Ushijima was just too serious. He was always so blunt and just didn’t get the jokes or references Tendou made. So that fizzled out pretty quickly. But Semi wasn’t like Ushijima. He laughed at the jokes Tendou made. He was never boring and was just as argumentative, although more hot headed, and witty as Tendou._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As Tendou stood beside the doorway with his new found revelation, Semi was inside the clubroom face flushed because he had totally seen Tendou checking him out and he did not need this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________~~***~~_  
_If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray  
If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in grey  
(Only) __  
~~***~~

__________Semi stood at the entrance of Shiratorizawa waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. He lived the closest to the school so he was always the first to arrive, constantly having to wait for someone with keys to show up. It was the first training camp of the year and Semi was not missing it. But he wished someone would hurry up; he was getting colder by the minute. There was a shuffling sound from being Semi. He turned around to be greeted by the intoxicatingly adorable scene of a half awake Tendou trudging up the path. Semi leaned against the wall, propped up by his foot. Tendou slowly made his way over to Semi, stopping just in front of him. Mumbling incoherent words Tendou fell forward and nuzzled his head under Semi’s chin, breathing in the warmth at the junction of neck and shoulder. Semi froze. His heart beating erratically as his face heated up. Freaking out, Semi yelped and pushed at Tendou’s shoulders causing the half asleep boy to tumble back and trip over his own feet.  
Tendou lay on the ground rubbing his head and groaning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh my god. I’m so sorry! Are you ok?!” A panicking Semi knelt down beside the dazed red head his hands held out in front of his body waving about and unsure of what to do. Tendou opened an eye and glared at Semi. Gulping Semi slid out of arms reach just as Tendou went to swipe at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Dude what the fuck is your problem?!” Tendou roared, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head wincing slightly.  
“My problem? What do you mean my problem? What’s your problem?! You’re the one who was snuggling up under my chin! You can’t just walk up to someone and start doing that! Don’t you have any consideration for personal space!?” In truth, Semi didn’t really care but he was too flustered and too confused to think rationally right now. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tendou stared at Semi gobsmacked and mumbled, “Jesus, I didn’t think you’d be so touchy. Sorry. Honestly I didn’t think you would mind this much.”  
Semi shifted. Awkwardly rubbing his forearm and kicking at the ground while guiltily looking around, “I- Well I don’t… exactly mind it.” He began slowly. “But you just surprised me is all and I freaked out,” He was speeding up and blabbering now, “And I got really flustered and confuse, but I wouldn’t mind you doing it a-again. In fact, I don’t really care because it’s cold out here and you’re warm and-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________By this point Tendou was up off the ground and pulling Semi into his arms. Semi froze and stiffened up before realising what was happening and relaxing in his friends’ arms. Tendou nuzzled his face into monochromatic locks and sighed. “You know you’re actually an idiot. A big grumpy dope. Stupid Semi-Semi.”  
Semi lets out a small breathy chuckled. “Mmm. Yeah I guess. You are actually really warm you know that.”  
Unbeknownst to Semi, Tendou’s face had developed into an unhealthy shade of red. Smiling like an idiot, Tendou pulled back and mischievous glint in his eye, “What was that sound Semi?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Humming Semi pulled back as well and looked at the red head questioningly. “What sound?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You laughed~” Tendou exclaimed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Semi floundered and pulled back, red face and punched Tendou in the chest, “Wh-what no I didn’t!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tendou grunted and grabbed Semi’s forearms, pulling the boy back towards him, “You totally did. I made you laugh!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Like you haven’t done that before, honestly you’re such a handful.” Tendou winced slightly at these words and recoiled slightly. He’d been called a handful by many different people throughout his life. He’d gotten used to it and it wasn’t the first time Semi had told him that but it still hurt sometimes. Semi noticed his hesitation and his brow creased slightly. He leaned up slightly, “Hey, are you ok?” Tendou may be a pain sometimes, but he was Semi’s friend and despite what some people thought he wasn’t actually a heartless bastard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tendou looked down at Semi and froze. The soft look of concern on his friend’s face was doing strange things to his heart. Tendou shook his head to clear the thoughts from going any further than they should, teetering on dangerous territory. He hummed, “Yeah I’m fine. Don’t worry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Before Semi could pry, Reon had rounded the corner and was calling out his name. Tendou let go of Semi and allowed him to walk over to his best friend; only feeling a little lonely. Tendou smiled and joined the too after a moment and together they all waited for the rest of the team to join them.  
Once everyone had arrived they made their way over to the dorms to begin the week of training. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________~~***~~_  
Tendou was dead tired. They all were. The 3rd day of training week had been brutal. No one was allowed to stop moving. They had to build up their endurance further; even though by now Tendou was positive they could run and swim to America and back without tiring. So when it came time to lay out their futons Tendou swore he heard a harmony of angels. He got halfway through setting up his futon before collapsing onto it and falling asleep. Semi turned around to Tendou curled up in a ball sleeping peacefully his arm splayed out across the pillow carelessly tossed onto the mattress. Sighing, Semi grabbed a blanket and tossed it over the sleeping boy. With a roll of his eyes, Semi placed his futon next to Tendou; Reon placing his next to Semi’s, and drifted off to sleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
\---  
The next morning Tendou woke up to a warmth underneath his chin. During the night he must have straightened out leaving space for this foreign object. Cracking an eye open, Tendou was met with a nest of monochromatic locks. As Tendou slowly woke up further, he noticed the arm wrapped around his body, a hand coming to rest on his back and the fact that his own body had betrayed him and was wrapped around Semi’s own; legs interwoven and bodies pressed together with minimal space in-between. Tendous’ senses now fully awoken; he froze. Unsure of what to do and flustered beyond comprehension, he closed his eyes and hoped for the best. Eventually he fell back asleep, only to wake up 10 minutes later to a bleary eyed Semi looking up at him. Before he knew what he was doing, Tendou leaned down and nosed Semi’s forehead mumbling a good morning. Semi hummed and nuzzled further into Tendous chest, falling back asleep. Tendou joining him again after a moment.  
\---  
There was excited chatter as Tendou slipped back into consciousness. As he began moving and rolling around, only to be stopped by a vice grip around his torso. Opening his eyes, Tendou was met with the sight of the entire Shiratori starter team with their phones out and snapping pictures of the adorable scene before them. Reon began snickering heavily as Semi groaned and attempted to sink deeper into Tendous side; the morning sun proving to be too bright for him. Tendou looked down confused at first before he realised what was happening and began to flail. Getting the blankets off and managing to wriggle halfway out of Semi’s grip; his arms now wrapped around his hips, which resulted in a more awkward situation, Tendou finally succeeded in waking the teen and shaking him off of his body as Semi let go with a shout and crawled quickly back to his own futon. There was a booming laugh as Reon reached up to wipe tears from his eyes. Semi sent a piercing glare at the team and they quickly dispersed everyone heading back to their respected futons in order to prepare for the impending doom on day 4 training camps rigorous all day work out session. 

__________~~***~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It took another year for Semi and Tendou to actually consider their feelings towards each other in more depth. It was half way through the year when Semi was replaced by Shirabu on the starting team. Utterly destroyed, Semi had left practice early and ran all the way back to his house, forgetting most of his gear back in the club room. Tendou sent an apologetic look at the couch before excusing himself in order to chase down the distraught teen. After collecting his things, and Semi’s, Tendou made his way to his friend’s house. Tendou knocked on the door, only to be met with Semi’s mothers face looking upset and unsure of what to do. There was crashing noises and animalistic growling emanating from the upstairs half of the house. Profanities followed each bang. Tendou smiled reassuringly at Semi senior and made his way into the house and up the stairs. He knocked on the door only to be yelled at to,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Leave me the fuck alone!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tendou sighed, “Semi! It’s me. Open the door please. I have your stuff.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Semi didn’t open the door. Tendou groaned and sat on the ground leaning up against the door. “You can’t live in your room forever you know. You’re going to have to come out sooner or later and I’m not moving until you do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are you really going to act like this? It’s not very mature of you, pet. I know you’re upset but it’s not good to shut yourself away like this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Semi still didn’t open the door, but the inside had become settled, broken sobs echoing through the silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Semi senior came up an hour later with a plate of Tekka Maki and a bowl of some sort of broth. Smiling she set them down outside the door and knocked, “Semi? Darling I’ve bought you some food. Satori-kun is still here. I-I think you should come out and talk to us dear. I know you don’t want to. If you’re not ready now, we can wait. We’ll be here if you need us ok?” There was no response but the woman nodded and turned to Tendou. “Satori,” She had always called him by his first name, ever since she had learnt it, “Would you like to stay over? It’s gotten rather late and I don’t think it’s safe for you to be walking all the way to your house at this time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tendou stood and bowed, “I wouldn’t want to impose on you, it doesn’t seem right.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The lady before him smiled and shook he head, “Nonsense, I’ll set up the guest futon for you downstairs.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tendou nodded and glanced back at the door before gesturing to her, “Then I shall help you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________With a nod she led him downstairs. “I think we should just give him time. He’ll come to us when he’s ready. In the meantime,” She pulled out the futon with a grunt and laid it out on the floor. “Let’s enjoy some food and movies huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________With a smile Tendou nodded and sat down on the futon.  
\---  
They made it through 2 movies before Semi ambled downstairs in shame. He placed his dishes on the kitchen counter and made his way into the living room. Tendou was wrapped in a blanket, head propped up on top of 3 pillows a cup of tea in his hands and his eyes glued to the television. Semi’s mother was sitting at the small table, sitting cross legged on a floor pillow, a blanket on her back and hands also grasped a steaming cup of tea and equally engrossed in the movie they were watching. Semi sat down beside his mother and she set down the cup and lifted the blanket, inviting the boy to curl up beside her. Which is exactly what he did. Semi’s mother ran her fingers through his hair in slow, soothing strokes. No words were spoken until Semi croaked out in a hoarse whisper, _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He replaced me mum. I’m no longer on the team. Well not the starting team. I- I don’t know what to do. I’ve only been on it for a year and a half and I’ve already been replaced. I feel so useless. If I don’t have volleyball I don’t know what I’ll do with myself. I wish I had never gone to Shiratorizawa.” He had begun crying again. “I- just. Tell me what to do. Please. I have no clue. I’ve got nothing now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Semi’s mother looked down at her broken son. Smiling slightly, she whispered, “Eita, look at me darling.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Semi looked up at her. At the endearing smile on her face. Confused he glanced over at Tendou who was watching the scene with an intense gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Eita.” Semi looked back at his mother. “You are so lucky. You know that? You may not feel like it or realise it but you are. You have been blessed with so many opportunities. Not all of them are going to be ones you enjoy but they’re all important. It’s important to realise that just because you lost one thing doesn’t mean you’ve lost everything. Yes, Volleyball is a huge part of your life. But you need to take a moment to see all of the other wonderful things in your life. You have friends, family, food, a house, and a wonderful education. You are so lucky. You have people in your life who care about you; Satori-kun and I. You have so much. Just trust in us ok? We’re not going to leave you, it’s not the end of the world. Things will get better but you need to be willing to put in the effort it will take to pick yourself back up again and continue fighting. You’re not off the team for good, you can still get back on as long as you keep fighting. And if that doesn’t happen we’re always here for you ok? You can rely on us whenever you need to.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Semi stared up at his mother and felt a warm weight settle against his legs. He looked down to see Tendou with his head cushioned on his thighs, his arms wrapped around his legs and smiling gently at Semi. He gave Semi’s leg a reassuring squeeze and nuzzled his face into his thighs, humming gently. Semi’s heart skipped a beat as he realised that he never wanted Tendou to let go. He wanted to always be with this idiotic and goofy boy. To have him hold him in safety and to be able to return the gesture in kind. Semi reached out and thread his fingers through Tendous thick read locks. Humming Tendou nuzzled deeper. Semi’s mother let her son go as he sat up and crawled closer to Tendou._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’ll leave you two be ok? I’m going to bed, goodnight.” She left with a knowing and adoration filled smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tendou sat up and pulled Semi onto his lap, holding him closely and rubbing circles into his back. Semi grinned and rubbed his head under Tendous as he grinned dopily. “Thank you.” He sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tendou reached under Semis chin and pulled his head up so he could look into his eyes and kiss him on the nose. “Any time… Semi-Semi.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Semi rolled his eyes and leaned up further to press his lips to Tendous in a short and sweet kiss. “No seriously. Thank you… Satori.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tendous face heated up before he smiled and captured Semi’s lips in his own, “You’re welcome. Eita.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________~~***~~_  
_Somebody shine a light_  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!  
Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me! __

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh yeah. This happened. I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!~ I love to talk to people and always encourage and LOVE feedback, even if it's just a little "HEEEYYY" Gimme something plz ❤
> 
> My tumblr is:  
> http://sarinaoracle.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy your stay ❤ ❤


End file.
